I Miss You
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy arrives at House's after he calls her in the middle of the night, claiming he has an emergency. Oneshot.


**First, I don't own House M.D., nor the characters.**

**Now, this is a oneshot based on**** the scene in Annie Hall where Alvy goes to Annie's apartment in the middle of night because she called him over to kill a spider (actually, there's two the size of buicks) in the bathroom. This fic is written for Bleu. She said that scene in the movie would be such a cute Huddy scene. So, I took the scene's elements and threw Huddy at it. This is what happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

"House?"

Cuddy opened House's front door and stepped into the darkened apartment. She glanced around as she moved in further, fearing the worst.

"House?"

"You actually came."

Cuddy turned quickly in the direction of the bedroom where House emerged. He began towards her, limping with his cane.

"You said it was an emergency." She frowned after looking him over and deciding there was nothing seemingly wrong with him.

"You look like hell." House stopped in front of her.

"I was in bed when you called," Cuddy replied.

"With a mate?" He eyed her up.

"No," she shot down his suspicions.

"I thought I heard the rabid panting of a steroid pumped barbarian in the background," House told her, accompanying it with a shrug.

"That was... no." Cuddy shook her head. "What did you need me for?"

"Well..." House stretched the word out, squinting slightly.

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips. "House, if this was some ruse to get me to-"

"Who uses the word 'ruse'?" House cut her off, raising his eyebrows.

"I do." Cuddy frowned. "Now, what do you want? I hurried because you said it was an emergency. I dressed and then had to drive over here and it's freezing outside."

"I need you to change the bulb in the hallway light," House said simply.

Cuddy looked up at the light in the hallway and realized that played a part in the apartment being so dark. She directed her eyes back to House, unimpressed.

House gave her a shrug. "I'm not so good at climbing ladders."

He nodded toward the stepladder leaning against the wall. Cuddy looked from the ladder to House.

"Why didn't you ask Wilson to do it?" she asked. "He frequents your place more than-"

"Who says 'frequents'?" House cut her off for the second time that night.

"_I_ do." Cuddy drew her eyebrows together.

"Guess those word a day calendars do come in handy," House replied. "Does steroid barbarian keep you on your vocabulaic toes?"

"I like words," Cuddy hissed in reply. "Now, where's the light bulb?"

"You didn't bring one?" House raised his eyebrows.

"No," Cuddy answered him.

"Oh." House drew back. "That's a problem."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "House, you've-"

"That was a joke." House gave her one of those rare smiles before turning from her.

She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her own face as she watched him limp into the living room. House picked up a light bulb from the coffee table and held it up for Cuddy to see.

Cuddy shook her head in response and turned her back to him. She made her way over to the ladder and picked it up. Carefully, she moved it underneath the light and opened it. After making sure the safety was locked, Cuddy began to climb up the ladder as House stood beside it.

Cuddy unscrewed the light bulb from the fixture and handed the bulb down to House. He gave her the new light bulb in return. She began to screw it in and as she tightened it, the light bulb went on, nearly blinding her.

"Nice, House." Cuddy glared down at House, but his face was partially hidden by the compromising bluish red caused by looking at the lit bulb.

"My bad," House returned with a pathetic shrug.

Cuddy began down the ladder. "There."

"Thanks." House took a step back to allow her room on her descent.

"Next time, call Wilson," Cuddy told him as she planted her feet firmly on the floor. She began her attempt at unlocking the safety and closing the ladder.

"He's terrible at changing light bulbs," House said in response to her.

Cuddy glanced at House. "How is he-"

"The view's terrible when he's on the ladder," House cut in.

Cuddy smirked and managed to close the ladder herself. She moved it back to the wall and propped it up.

When she turned back around, House was no longer there. Eyebrows drawn together, Cuddy stepped into the living room. House was seated on the couch, his back to her.

"Is that it, then?" Cuddy asked as she crossed over in front of the couch.

He kept his head lowered, but raised a hand just enough to take her hand within his own. Cuddy stared down at him, confused, but couldn't make herself pull her hand away. She let the moment sit, waiting for him to go on, but he didn't.

Cuddy's lips parted and her voice came out just above a whisper. "What are you doing?"

House sighed quietly and pulled himself out of his own thoughts. He looked up at Cuddy as if just noticing she was in the room. He dropped his hand from hers.

"Nothing," he answered her question and stood from the couch. "Is that it, then?"

House brushed past Cuddy, limping along with his cane. Cuddy swiveled in his direction.

"I just asked you that," Cuddy said, still confused.

House stopped and turned, surprised. "Oh. Then, we're done."

"Yeah," Cuddy flustered in her agreement.

"Goodnight," House told her before taking off down the hallway.

Cuddy stood grounded a moment before walking to the hallway. She reached it just in time to see House's bedroom door slamming closed.

"Goodnight," she offered to him. For what it was worth.


End file.
